fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Reborn
Pokemon Reborn is a game set in the Reborn region after an enviromental disaster, divided into multiple episodes. The game is notable for having a mature story compared to the main series, with a terrorist attack happening right in the intro. Plot In Reborn City, Pokemon are scarce, the lake has more posion than water , plant life consumes whole wards quickly and without warning, and the population rarely ventures outside of the city. What's more, the villainous team already have the region in their clutches. Enter our protagonist, a new trainer hoping to take on the Region League who finds his/herself caught up in much, much more. Tropes used in Pokemon Reborn: *'After the End ' *''' ' *' ' *'Author Avatar / Creator Cameo: Ame, who serves as the administrator for the Reborn region. The actual Amethyst (a.k.a the game's creator) has stated that she will have no major role in the game beyond that. * ' *' ' *'Final Boss Preview:' Not the final boss, but at one point at the game you team up with Amaria, a late-game gym leader. The enemy levels at this point in the game are in there mid-30's. Her pokemon are in the mid-70's *'Gaia's Lament: The titular city of reborn. *'''Gaia's Vengeance: '''Attacks by plant have been destroyed several wards. * ' *'Just Between You and Me''' Chapter I: Prologue It all started when there was a peaceful era in the Reborn Region. Everything was filled with life, untill one day... Pokemons where missing, one by one. The Pokemon were fleeing for the destruction of the environment. A massive city spans across the greater part of the Region, once magnificent, now magnificent. Earthquakes ravage the town center; without warning the forest grows and overtakes an entire community; and the once crystal-clear lake now flows with more posion than water. To make matters worse, a mysterious force seems to be operating behind the scenes... A force who- although nobody seems to know it- may already have the whole of Reborn in their clutches... All that remains... is Mankind Or so they say... My story begins with amethyst, sending me off to my journey to save Reborn. They have recently begun to repopulate the Reborn Region since the Armageddon years ago. Ame wonders who I am. I am a boy named trevo. She says that the train will be pulling in the Peridot station shortly. Then... My adveture begins... A girl named Ame tells me to go to the Grand Hall, to find someone that Ame sends me to find. After Ame leaves, Julia then introduces herself to me, And i introduce myself. Julia is the captain of cheer and pep, and all things bubby and bright. Talk about pep... She asks if i'm going to take on the Reborn League, which i replay yes. She reveals that she is aslo the Electric Gym Leader. I then try to find the Grand Hall, and meet Victoria, who helps he get signed up in the Reborn System. I follow her inside, only to find Ame at the reception counter! They managed to catch the cluprit of the train blowout crime, and he's being interrogated downstairs. Apparertly, he isn't working alone. There's other criminals. Possibly a criminal syndicate? Anyways, Victoria is also signing up for the Reborn League. However, Ame lets me choose my Pokemon first. Bad idea, Ame. She's just going to use the stronger type against me. I follow ame upstaires , and she tells me to choose one Pokemon to start with. why can't i choose three? There's ffifteen Pokemon sitting there for a reason... oh well it gets extremely hard to choose, because i like most of them I end up choosing Charmander, because I hope to get a Black Charizard. I name the Charizard Charles, because i named Oshawott Sammy back in Black 2. By the way, Charizard, is actually my Favorite. Pokemon. Along with Pikachu. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games